harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Rabbit
Rabbits (or, colloquially, Bunnies) are small mammals in the family Leporidae of the order Lagomorpha, found in several parts of the world. There are eight different genera in the family classified as rabbits, including the European rabbit (Oryctolagus cuniculus), cottontail rabbits (genus Sylvilagus; 13 species), and the Amami rabbit on Pottermore.]](Pentalagus furnessi, an endangered species on Amami Ōshima, Japan). There are many other species of rabbit, and these, along with pikas and hares, make up the order Lagomorpha. The male is called a buck and the female is a doe; a young rabbit is a kitten or kit. Purple rabbit In 1991 Harry Potter's Transfiguration class turned a lit candle into a rabbit, which escaped from class and around in the Hogwarts Castle. Harry was entrusted by Minerva McGonagall to capture it. He was awarded 25 House points for this. Rabbit Slippers In 1992 Harry Potter's Transfiguration class had to transform rabbits into Rabbit Slippers which was given to Minerva McGonagall. Harry and Ron Weasley had problems with this spell. Binky In 1993, Lavender Brown's pet rabbit Binky was killed by a fox. Repeating Rabbit In 1996 Fred and George Weasley ran a product called Repeating Rabbit in their shop Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley. Babbitty Rabbitty The fictitious Babbitty Rabbitty in Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump from The Tales of Beedle the Bard was a witch who was an Animagus who could transform into a Rabbit. Known rabbits *Purple rabbit *Rabbit Slippers rabbits *Repeating Rabbit *Babbitty Rabbitty *Chase Rabbit *Billy Stubbs's rabbit *Binky Frog-rabbit hybrids If Conjuration is not performed correctly, mistakes such as Frog-Rabbit hybrids can occur, explainable by the Principle of Artificianimate Quasi-Dominance. Behind the scenes *The Lapifors Spell transforms things into rabbits. *When the Sorting Hat was introduced in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry thought that his and the other new students' task might be to pull a rabbit out of it, thinking of the Muggle magic trick. *In the magical creature shop in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry spotted a fat white rabbit that kept changing into a silk top hat and back again, likely another reference to the Muggle magic trick. *The exterior of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes depicts a rabbit underneath a top hat lifted and lowered repeatedly on the head of one of the proprietors. *In an deleted scene in the first film adaption of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows called Rabbit Chase, Harry and Ron chase a rabbit, using spells against it. *In the Danish version of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, Babbitty Rabbitty was replaced by Hare Hop, and such her Animagus is an Hare. *In Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, it is revealed that Tom Riddle, although it cannot be proven by Muggle means, caused a rabbit to be hung from the orphanage rafters when he was young, to take revenge on another boy, Billy Stubbs. *The Fat Friar was executed by senior churchmen, in part because they were suspicious of his habit of pulling rabbits out of the communion cup.[http://www.pottermore.com/en/book2/chapter9/moment1/hogwarts-ghosts Pottermore Book 2 - Chapter 9 - Moment 1, New from J. K. Rowling - Hogwarts Ghosts]] *James Potter sometimes referred to Remus Lupin's being a werewolf as his "furry little problem." Because of this, many came to believe that Lupin was the owner of a rather badly behaved rabbit.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 16 - (A Very Frosty Christmas) *Rubeus Hagrid sometimes wears gloves made of rabbit fur.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 11 - (Quidditch) *After being bitten while trying to help Hagrid care for Norberta (known at the time as "Norbert"), Ronald Weasley stated "I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit."Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 14 - (Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback) Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''The Tales of Beedle the Bard'' *''Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter Film Wizardry'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references Category:Creatures